Unmanned aircraft systems (UAS), also known as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV) or drones, are self-powered aircraft that do not carry a human operator, uses aerodynamic forces to provide vehicle lift, are autonomously and/or remotely operated, may be expendable or recoverable and may carry lethal or nonlethal payloads. Unmanned aircraft systems are commonly used in military, commercial, scientific, recreational and other applications. For example, military applications include intelligence, surveillance, reconnaissance and attack missions. Civil applications include aerial photography, search and rescue missions, inspection of utility lines and pipelines, humanitarian aid including delivering food, medicine and other supplies to inaccessible regions, environment monitoring, border patrol missions, cargo transportation, forest fire detection and monitoring, accident investigation and crowd monitoring, to name a few.
Certain unmanned aircraft systems have been networked together such that they are capable of cooperating with one another and even exhibiting swarm behavior. Such swarm unmanned aircraft systems may have the ability to dynamically adapt responsive to changing conditions or parameters including the ability for group coordination, distributed control, distributed tactical group planning, distributed tactical group goals, distributed strategic group goals and/or fully autonomous swarming. Recent industry goals for deploying and recovering swarm unmanned aircraft systems include developing technologies and systems for enabling safe and reliable aerial launch and aerial recovery of unmanned aircraft systems.